


Midnight Meeting

by Slappy_O_Pappy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little bit of fluff, A lot of fucking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exact time unknown put it whenever you want babey!!, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Sometime after BL/GD/Church routes take your pick, Sylvain loves his wife, Sylvain treats his lady right, Sylveth???, Vaginal Fingering, what even is this ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slappy_O_Pappy/pseuds/Slappy_O_Pappy
Summary: A gloved hand raises to rest against hers, satin thumbing bare skin. He draws back for a moment to breathlessly whisper,“You know, you’re always beautiful, but in that dress it’s even harder to take my eyes off you. I’ve been distracted by you all night.”Bending forward, he kisses her again, hands taking a familiar path downward to find their way to her waist.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain and Byleth have an intimate night together.

. . . . . . . . . .

Only Sylvain catches Byleth’s whispered words above the noisy din of the party in the ballroom. **“**I want to get out of here,**”** she croons, fingers pressing against the small of Sylvain’s back. Irises the color of polished jade gaze at him, eyes half-lidded and hazy. Byleth smiles shyly at him, her hand trailing from his back to his forearm, resting there. He sees that all too familiar tint of rose that glows on her cheeks, hears the huskiness of her voice. Sylvain knows what she actually wants.

Without waiting for his response she turns away, slinking out of ballroom without so much as a backwards glance. Byleth knows he will follow. After tossing back the last of his drink he gives chase into the dimly lit hallway that leads to their guest suite. Up ahead he spots her peeking around a corner, finger beckoning him, luring him closer. His lips curl into a smirk as he drifts towards her, following that soundless siren’s call. As soon as he rounds the corner her arms are wrapped around him, pulling him into a lazy kiss. The faintest traces of champagne linger on her lips and he can taste it as their mouths move together.

Byleth gently caresses his face, humming contentedly. A gloved hand raises to rest against hers, satin thumbing bare skin. He draws back for a moment to breathlessly whisper, **“**You know, you’re always beautiful, but in that dress it’s even harder to take my eyes off you. I’ve been distracted by you all night.**”** Bending forward, he kisses her again, hands taking a familiar path downward to find their way to her waist. Byleth lets out a soft moan as she presses her body against his, melting into his touch. Sylvain pulls back, chuckling softly as he breaks for air.

**“**Whoa, whoa, slow down there. This kind of behavior isn’t appropriate for the halls of the _royal castle_. Let’s go to our room, shall we? Imagine if Felix or Ingrid caught us. Onnnn second thought, don’t. It’s not a pretty sight.**”** Bashfully glancing away she nods in agreement to his suggestion of relocating. With a practiced ease he scoops Byleth up and carries her off, her arms linked around his neck, head resting against his shoulder. Sylvain silently thanks the Goddess he was able to show some restraint for once.

Arriving to their room he _clicks_ the lock on their door shut then places Byleth down on the bed. She kicks off her shoes and tosses aside her shawl, immediately tugging on Sylvain’s clothes afterwards, pouting at him.

**“**You know, it’s pretty cute when you’re this needy. Maybe I should make you wait awhile…**”** A pillow meets his face with a muffled _thump_ and he lets out a laugh. **“**Ah haha okay, okay! You reeeaally must want me huh? Careful, you’ll give me an ego as big as Lorenz's.**”** Chuckling at his own joke he begins to undo the fastenings of his formal wear. Byleth has her eyes trained on him, a hunter staring down her quarry. **“**I’ll do whatever you ask of me, buuut I may take my time doing it.**”** Byleth only nods in absentminded agreement, distant and distracted as she watches Sylvain undress.

Her gaze never leaves him, taking in every detail of his form. Taking note of each scar he bears on his body, counting the places she will press her kisses. Byleth's attention lingers on his muscles, a body toned by years of wyvern riding and lance wielding. She is eager to feel them tense beneath her hands, feel his body working for her enjoyment. Eagerly craving the powerful motions of him pleasuring her, rutting into her. With teeth worrying her lower lip she envisions it, thighs squeezing together in anticipation.

Now mostly unclothed Sylvain sits down next to Byleth, closing the distance between them swiftly to kiss her once more. He starts out slowly, lips leisurely moving against hers, savoring the warm softness of them. Their fingers weave together in an act of intimacy only ever shared between the two of them, sighs mingling together in a way only they knew. Byleth leans in further, her kisses growing more feverish with each moment that passes. Her arms soon drape around Sylvain’s shoulders, the silk of her gown cool as it presses against his bare chest.

**“**Now wait a minute, something isn’t right here.**”** He draws back, frowning. A hand snakes up to brush against one of her breasts, pinching at the fabric that covers it, smirking as she lets out a soft gasp. **“**I think I’ll have to remove this.**”** Deft digits find their way to the dress lacings that run up Byleth’s back, undoing them in expert fashion. Impatient, Byleth continues laying kisses upon him, her breath ghosting against his throat.

** “**_Goddess_, you are restless tonight. If I don’t tire you out I doubt I’ll get any sleep! Alright, there we go.**”** With the lacings of her gown unraveled he fingers the straps holding it up idly, lazily sliding them off her shoulders. Pushing the fabric covering her breasts out of the way he moves to gently fondle one, his other hand holding Byleth’s chin carefully so he can kiss her. Byleth makes a sound that’s something between arousal and annoyance.

**“**My aren’t we impatient tonight. Not enough for you? Come on, we haven’t had time to ourselves in awhile, I just enjoy enjoying you. I don’t want to rush through everything.**”**

**“**Sylvain, I’ve wanted you _all_ night. Indulge me, please?**”** Her eyes are begging, flushed lips pouting. He is weak. He can never say no to that look. Defeated, he sighs.

**“**You sure know how to make me yield. I could never best you in battle, can’t best you here either. At least any bruises I get tonight will be more fun than any I got from sparring.**”** Byleth’s fingers gently pinch him, although she’s smiling playfully. **“**What? You know I’m right.**”**

He begins removing her evening gown, reverently leaving a trail of kisses behind the fabric as he pulls it down her body. She hums in approval, fingers leaving trails of their own across his skin as he undresses her down to nothing except her underwear. Sprawling out on the bed once the dress is out of her way she reaches for him, arms outstretched.

**“**Come here, Sylvain, kiss me.**”**

**“**My, my! _Demanding_ aren’t we?**”** He teases, but he obeys. With arms propping himself above her he leans in, giving a deep kiss meant to convey his passion. He expresses it in the warmth he gives to her, in the way it seems he is wordlessly praying, lips moving in an invocation dedicated to her radiance. His sentiment is understood, without question.

Deepening the kiss Byleth wraps her arms and legs around him, pulling his body against her, supple breasts meeting firm chest. Trusting her to bear his weight he uses his now free hands to roam, tracing along her curves, admiring skin both scarred and smooth. He didn’t mind the imperfections -- he’d be a hypocrite if he felt even the tiniest hint of distaste, seeing as he himself was marred by similar scars. With each blemish he passes over he silently swears to himself he’ll never let harm befall her again. Not after all they had suffered through and fought for. Sylvain was entirely devoted to his betrothed. Entirely devoted to ensuring her happiness.

Byleth, hungry for more, begins to claw at him, nails delicately dragging their way down his back, breath hitching when his movements brush against her below. Sylvain’s arousal is apparent, his firmness pressed against her thigh. Feeling his excitement sends an electric sensation zapping all along her spine. She welcomes the feeling. Knowing that he desired her would never grow tiresome. All that time he had spent chasing after other women had always left a her with a dull, vague sense of jealousy she tried to ignore. Now though? Now he belonged only to her and she to him.

Greedy kisses move from his face to his neck. **“**_Touch me,_**”** she demands, breath hot on his throat. He obeys, hands reaching down to rub against her dampened smallclothes. She groans, hips pressing into his touch as she buries her face in his neck, breathing in deep the scent of his cologne -- woodsy yet warm, a blend of cypress and vanilla. Sylvain continues the motion, stroking at her from above the fabric. While her hips rock in tandem with his movements Byleth bites down, teeth nipping gently. Her tongue, warm and wet, flicks out to lap at his skin before she sucks at his throat again, marking him with red.

Sylvain hums, a rumbling sound almost like a growl as fingers add more pressure behind his touch. Byleth squirms below him, ceasing her biting to moan and wantonly whisper into his ear, **“**_More_.**”** He obeys, fingers hooking around the edges of her underwear, dragging it off then casting it aside. Gently, he spreads her legs apart further, fingertips brushing against her swollen clit. When she loudly hums in response he grins, shameless of the mischief apparent in his expression. Languidly he continues stroking at her pearl, his touch feather-light as he teases sounds from her. With each mewling utterance of his name it is apparent that Byleth is growing more and more pent up, desperate for a release.

She whines, pouting at him. **“**You’re _killing_ me, Sylvain. Please, I need it. I want you.**”**

Once more he moves in for a kiss, still smirking. “I can’t help it, you’re so fun to tease. You sound so sublime it’s almost sinful. Plus, I never get tired of just looking at you. Especially like this.” It was true, he could stare at her for eternity. The sight of her ready and willing to be ravished never grew old, always setting his heart racing every time he saw it. The blush in full bloom across her chest, fading just before the swell of her ample breasts. The way those breasts rose and fell with each needy breath she drew in. Her eyes clouded by lust, their brilliant jade hue obscured by dark lashes.

He thumbs her cheek, grinning mischievously **“**But, since you asked so nicely, I’ll oblige.**”** This time he kisses her with more force, finger pressing into her warmth to find her clit, circling it with a consistent rhythm. A gasp escapes Byleth, muffled by Sylvain’s aggressive kisses. His unoccupied hand finds its way to her hair, tangling up in mint green locks. Her hands grab fist-fulls of the sheets beneath them, hips pushing into his touch.

All of the build up has made her incredibly sensitive, the motions of his finger alone making her take huge, gulping breaths. Each circling of her clit causes her hips rock harder into his hand, her arousal starting to drip from her slit.

**“**M-More, Sylvain, please I--_ahh!_**”** her breath hitches when he quickly obeys before she’s even finished asking, sliding a finger inside of her. **“**A-ahh! Yes, mhnm, _Goddess_ I’ve wanted this all night.**”** Her hands find their way to his face, lips crushing against his as she kisses him, desperate and hungry. **“**Goddess I love you Sylvain, I love you so _mu— A-ahh--_**”** another moan spills from her lips as he slips a second finger inside of her.

**“**I love you too, so much.**”** He’s sliding his fingers out slowly, pushing them back in just as leisurely. **“**I have for so long.**”** Each languid stroke in and out of her draws sounds of pleasure from his beloved. Sylvain adores the times when he makes her pant and moan like this-- such vulnerable noises only he has the privilege of eliciting from her. Gradually quickening his pace he presses their foreheads together, feeling her breath hot on his face. **“**Do you want me to make you come, Sweetheart? I’ll do it as many times as you ask me to.**”** His fingers are beckoning against her walls, a come hither motion that hits her most pleasurable spot and drives her mad.

Byleth can scarcely form words, but with eyes unfocused and breath uneven she manages to say, **“**_Yes,_**”** and he obeys. With the aid of her slickness he picks up his pace, fingers thrusting into her deeper and faster than before. The sensation of her slippery warmth, of the way she’s tensing around him is so wonderful. A sign that he is doing his job well. Leaning down he suckles on one of her breasts, free hand cupping the other one, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Byleth is only capable of letting out breathless whimpers as he pleasures her, all coherent thoughts gone from her mind.

**“**S-Sylvain, I-I’m close-**”** His mouth leaves her chest to meet with her lips again, kissing her softly, a stark contrast to the rough finger-fucking she’s receiving below. Unable to last any longer she tightens down around him, crying out his name as she climaxes. Sylvain continues to lavish delicate kisses all over her flushed face, fingers slowing down their rhythm to a gentle stroke as she comes down from her peak.

**“**How are you feeling, Love?**”** He’s smiling fondly, nutmeg hues trained on her face, gauging her response.

**“**_Hmm?_**”** Eyes fluttering open she seems to see past him before blinking and bringing her thoughts back into focus. Her reply is dreamy, distant. **“**Ohhh, it was _wonderful_. I’m ready for more, I think. Hmm, maybe in a minute.**”** Her eyes flutter shut again as she focuses on evening her breathing.

Sylvain snorts, peppering her cheeks with small kisses. **“**Goddess, you’re insatiable! Already wanting round two, huh?**”** As his pecks reach her jawline he begins to flick out his tongue, causing Byleth to hum happily beneath him. Soon his breath is hot on her ear, each word sending a shiver down Byleth’s spine. **“**_I’m glad, because it’s starting to become unbearable not being inside you._**”** That alone is enough to fire her up again, flames of desire burning hot inside her core.

Nuzzling her cheek against his she whispers, her voice husky as though she had just stirred from sleep. “Sylvain, fuck me however you wish. You’ve been _so_ good to me tonight. Now it’s your turn. Make me yours.”

**“**Of course, Love. Don't need to tell me twice.**”** Quickly rolling over on the bed and sitting up he pulls Byleth atop him, his kisses rough and hungry, hands wandering wherever they please. Her slit rests above his cock, separated only by the cotton of his briefs. She's grinding into him, each press against him in tandem with the pinching of her breasts. Out of breath he pulls her closer to him, face burying into her soft hair. **“**Goddess, now you're the one teasing me! I can't take it anymore, you're too beautiful, too _divine_.**”**

Expression twisting into a devilish grin he rakes his fingers down Byleth's back, adding just enough pressure to draw out a gasp from her. **“**I want you to take me in your mouth, see how much of me you can fit,**”** he growls, fingertips digging into the soft cheeks of her backside, gently tugging them apart. Byleth whimpers out a moan in response, unable to stop her breath from hitching. She had spent so many years giving orders and guidance to Sylvain. For her to be the obedient one for once was always an enjoyable time for all involved.

**“**Yes, my love,**”** she purrs, trailing kisses down his throat, his chest, his abdomen. His arousal is obvious, erection straining against the cotton of his smallclothes. Byleth removes his briefs and drops them off the bed, thighs squeezing together at the sight of his cock stiff and flushed with arousal, head tipped with leaking precome.

Leaning down she puts her lips against him, slowly parting them to lap at his end with her tongue. Sylvain groans in response, fingers pushing into Byleth's hair. Pulling away she leaves kisses along his inner thighs, teeth gently tugging on the soft skin there. Her hand works the length of his shaft, touch feather-light, movements slow. Sylvain's breathing becomes shallower with each languid stroke, his tip glistening with more precome.

**“**Even now you're teasing me. Are you getting back at me for earlier? H-ha, revenge is such sweet anguish.**”** He's panting now, hips pushing into Byleth's lackadaisical grip, searching for something more substantial to rut into. “Goddess, you're killing me. _Fuck_, I didn't think I'd be the one begging.” Head rolling back, he lifts a hand to dramatically swoon, other hand tangled up in minty tresses, gently thumbing Byleth's head. “Please, Sweetheart, it's unbearable not having your lips on me. Please. I need you.”

Parroting his words from earlier she replies, “Since you asked so nicely, I'll oblige.” Sylvain grins at that.

Positioning her lips above him she takes him into her mouth, tongue swirling around his head. Sylvain groans, unable to help himself from pushing deeper into her mouth. Parting her lips wider, Byleth starts to bob her head up and down, gradually swallowing more of his cock, hands rubbing gentle circles into the creases of his thighs. Feeling sufficiently warmed up Byleth takes in his full length, lips reaching the base of his cock and brushing against the patch of hair there.

**“**Nngh-ahh, _fuck_,” he hisses. **“**How are you so good at this? Goddess you make me feel amazing.**”** Running both hands through Byleth's hair he carefully pushes her further down, waiting for signs of distress before adding more force. Seeing that she was comfortable with the arrangement he begins to aid her with her movements, hands guiding her forward as he rocks into her mouth. The hot wetness of her feels amazing around his aching cock. He can feel the back of her mouth each time she draws up his length then crashes down and swallows him up. Each bob of her head edges him closer to that searing bliss he's chasing, that euphoria only she can give him.

**“**_H-hhn _ah-hh, Byleth I need you to stop--**”** his hands brush against her cheeks, slowing her to a standstill. Sweeping aside her sweat-slicked bangs he thumbs her temple. **“**I-if you keep going like that I won't be able to help myself. I want to finish the night with us both enjoying each other.**”** His chest is heaving, pink blush glowing across his collarbones and face. **“**I think that would satisfy us both the most.**”** And he flashes her that dazzling smile she’s come to adore, the one that’s genuine and full of warmth and love. The one where his eyes crinkle fondly, no sense of false pretenses lingering in them. The smile he saves for her.

  
Giving him her own soft smile in return, Byleth crawls up to rest atop him, flushed cheeks pressing against his equally rosy ones. “I suppose I can agree to your request. How do you wish to take me?” Lips swollen from exertion move to brush against his jawline, freckling it with kisses. Sylvain lifts her chin to press her lips to his, other hand slowly raking down her back.

**“**Like this is perfect. I couldn’t ask for a better view.**”**

**“**Flatterer.**”**

**“**What? It’s true. You’r--**”** he doesn’t get a chance to finish because Byleth’s lips are on his again, tongue sweeping to find his. He can taste his own salt in her mouth. He doesn’t care.

They’re a flurry of frantic movements -- hungry kisses, hands roaming, fingers digging into skin. Chests flush against each other, the heat between them scorching hot and burning both of them up. Sighs and moans intermingle between shared gasps for air. Both of them are worked up once more, unable to hold back any longer.

Byleth props herself up, hand reaching to guide Sylvain’s tip to her slick heat. He keens as she slips herself onto him and slowly settles down, taking in his full length. The warmth and sensation of her enveloping him is enough alone to make his breathing ragged, chest rising and falling rapidly.

**“**Goddess, _fuck_ that feels amazing-- _You_ feel amazing--**”**

**“**Only for you, Darling.**”** Byleth then grinds her hips forward, a moan slipping from reddened lips as eyes flutter shut. She lifts up and slides down, the motion quickening each time she sheathes his full length inside of her. Sylvain, unwilling to let her do all the work, ruts into her in opposite rhythm, thrusting up as she crashes down. Each plunge into that delicious heat wrenches a labored groan from him, the pleasure of her around him edging him closer and closer to orgasm. Each passing second leaves him gasping for more air, practically asphyxiating on his rapture.

Byleth’s eyes are shut, her voice pitching up as she mewls, coming undone by Sylvain’s cock hitting all the right spots inside her. Each time she takes him down to his hilt and grinds forward she moans. Her sensitive clit, that vulnerable pearl of flesh, rubs against him and soothes that deep ache she had been feeling. A sensation is building inside of her, like a kettle about to boil over. She can feel an intangible pressure accumulating in her core, one that makes her feel as though she will collapse in on herself if it is not released soon.

Sylvain’s hands grip Byleth’s hips, pulling her even closer as he buries his head in that ethereal curtain of hair. She smells like home -- spicy citrus and warm sheets, late mornings under the covers, sleepy kisses and sweet nothings. Clinging to her as he reaches the agonizing bliss of release he can’t help but say her name, a reverent prayer raggedly cried out as he spills inside of her.

**“**Byleth, I love you so much- _Byleth_—**”** his words fade into his breath, voice failing as he is overwhelmed by the sensation of orgasm. As he empties himself into her, Byleth continues to move her hips, riding out his climax to reach her own. Mouth meeting his she strokes his cheeks with calloused fingers, feeling that tension ebb away in shuddering waves as she comes.

As breaths slow and kisses soften they lie down, Byleth snuggling up against Sylvain’s back. The scars riddling his body are familiar to her, something she can trace over without thought. One in particular bears special significance — a scar on his side received when he took a direct blow from a blade shielding her. Each time she sees it she is reminded of how deep his devotion to her runs and how deeply she cherishes it. Never again will she let him fall victim to any pain, not if she is around to protect him.

Having his beloved curled around him like this is one of the simplest joys Sylvain can ever experience, treasuring the comforting presence of her. Byleth loves him and it’s all he’s ever wanted, and now that he has her trust and affections it’s all he will ever need. Anything besides that is just a pleasant bonus.

** “**Hey, Sweetheart?**”**

**“**Hmm?**”**

**“**That was pretty hot.**”**

Rolling her eyes Byleth pinches him playfully, face nuzzling into the nape of his neck. **“**Keep saying things like that and I’ll have to make you shut up again.**”**

**“**You know I’ll never object to that.**”**

. . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! This is my first ever published fic, and of course it's a smut fic ahhhhh
> 
> I'm absolutely in love with Sylvain and I wanted to explore a little bit of his relationship with Byleth. His endings with her are so sweet and I was very inspired. This started out as an Inktober prompt for "husky" then it spiraled out of control as I slowly chipped away at it.
> 
> If there are any other pairings from FE3H you'd want to see let me know!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want excessive amounts of fanart retweeted onto your TL  
@ChubBubby


End file.
